Chicken
The Chicken is a non-hostile NPC that is encountered in many towns and areas in all the Fable games. Through the many references and appearances they have made throughout all Fable games, the chicken has become something of an unofficial symbol for the series. Fable: The Lost Chapters and Fable Anniversary Chickens are found throughout Bowerstone and Orchard Farm, and are readily available for kicking. In Fable: The Lost Chapters and Fable Anniversary, a Chicken Kicking Competition is available in Oakvale, in which the Hero of Oakvale can win the Chicken Hat for earning the highest score, along with other prizes such as a Silver Key. The title Chicken Chaser is also the default title for the Hero. Fable II Chickens make a triumphant return with a slightly larger role in Fable II than they had in Fable. Although they do still act as regular animals, the Hero of Bowerstone can kick a total of 5 chickens to receive the title Chicken Chaser, and can kick a chicken a respectful distance to receive the achievement The Chicken Kicker. The Bowerstone Cemetery houses a Demon Door, which asks to be fed either a chicken or meat of any kind. Fable III Chickens play a greater role in Fable III than in any Fable game so far. In addition to kicking chickens, the Hero of Brightwall is able to obtain and wear a chicken suit either by buying it or completing the quest Chicken Chaser; aptly named after the Hero of Oakvale. After completing the quest A Day at the (Chicken) Races, the Hero will be allowed to bet on the racing chickens to get money. During the quest The Game, the Hero encounters giant, demon, fire-breathing chickens; these chickens are easily killed with one shot. The quest Animal Liberation requires the Hero of Brightwall to save chickens from a pie factory in Bowerstone Industrial at the insistence of Katie. ''Fable: The Journey'' Although an on-rails experience, chickens are still featured in Fable: The Journey. A chicken appears to accompany the self-professed prophet Benny wherever he goes. In addition, after crossing Sable's Crossing, a number of chickens block the road, forcing Gabriel to use his "Push" power to move them off the road. Trivia *If you shoot a chicken with an arrow or gun, it will bleed, but it will stay alive. *The highest distance that you kick a chicken is recorded in the statistics section of the pause menu in Fable/''Fable: The Lost Chapters''/''Fable Anniversary'' and Fable II. All statistics in Fable III, including longest distance a chicken is kicked, can be found in the LIVE Room of the Sanctuary. *When you sacrifice someone in the Temple of Shadows, there is a chance that they may become a chicken. *There was originally meant to be a quest within Fable II where chickens inflated and exploded; this was removed since the blood couldn't be polished well enough. *In Fable III, a chicken can only be killed by being kicked into deep water or kicking it repeatedly. *One morph of the Hero weapons in Fable III, requires the Hero to kick chickens over and over again. *Chickensbane and Ol' Malice both require the hero to kick a certain number of chickens to upgrade it. *The Rebel Chicken in the opening cutscene of Fable III seemingly dies, but is later seen running out of the kitchen when the Hero of Brightwall goes there to make a speech to the servants. *During the quests Animal Liberation and Chicken Chaser, chickens are heard clucking the song ''The Farmer in the Dell''. *In Fable III, an easy way to complete a weapon's augmentation requirement to kick chickens a certain amount of times, is by kicking chickens in a small place, e.g., between a pile of rocks or on top of a box. This will cause the chicken to squirm around, unable to leave before being killed. *In Fable II if one was able to kick a chicken outside the game boundaries then the chicken will flout in the air for a few moments before bursting in an explosion of feathers. Category:Fable Characters Category:Fable II Characters Category:Fable III Characters